Longshot CS-6
}} The Longshot CS-6 is a Nerf N-Strike blaster. It is cousin to the Longstrike CS-6. It holds up to 6 Streamline Darts. It is discontinued in North America, but not in other continents. It is the third longest blaster, beaten by the Longstrike CS-6 and the Centurion. It is notable for the fact that it is the first blaster to use the clip system. The original blaster packaging comes with 2 6-Dart Clips and 12 Streamline Darts. The Longshot is sold for around $30-$35 in most countries. However, because of the shortage in North America, it can sell well over $100. It was re-released as part of the Red Strike series in 2009 as a Wal-mart Black Friday exclusive, then was also re-released in 2015 with a N-Strike Elite color scheme. The darts retain a significant amount of accuracy over distance, even better than most Elite Blasters, despite the default ammunition being streamline darts. The one Tactical Rail of the Longshot sits on top of the carrying handle. Under the carrying handle is the jam door, which is used for removing a jam or other complication that occurs inside the blaster. This can make it inconvenient for users with larger hands to remove a jam, since there is a lack of space between the carrying handle and jam door. This also may make it difficult to actually use the carrying handle as a carrying handle for users with larger hands. While most N-Strike blasters can fire Elite Darts, the original blue version of the Longshot has difficulty firing them and may not even be able to fire them at all. Interestingly enough, the regular N-Strike version, which has the yellow, orange and grey color scheme, seems to have no trouble firing elite darts at all. The reason is thought to be a difference in the breach between the two blasters. The Longshot is one of the most popular blasters to modify. With its firing mechanism being a direct plunger, it is significantly easier to mod than a blaster with a reverse plunger. When combined with the fact its air restrictor is easy to remove and the fact that its plunger is very large, the Longshot becomes a simple blaster to improve the range of. If one wishes to alter the internals of the Longshot, it is easy to do if the modder has enough experience. It was later on re-introduced into the Zombie Strike line as the Longshot CS-12, and included a 12-Dart Clip. Description It has a blue or yellow body and carry handle; a Sharp Shot scope is mounted on the top of the carry handle's tactical rail. When taken out of the box, two halves of a bolt can be seen. These have orange ends. The barrel of the blaster is orange, and can fit a barrel extension, even though the Longshot Front Blaster is already included with it. A loaded chamber indicator is seen behind the Longshot's carrying handle, that changes from black to red when the blaster is primed. It has an unremovable gray stock at the back, which can be adjusted to two different positions. An extra clip can be fitted in the clip hold at the bottom of the stock. The clip only locks in one way, however. Internals The Longshot's internals are a little different than what would normally expect. It has a bolt, breech, direct plunger, firing trigger, plunger catch and loaded chamber indicator mechanism. These parts work well and very reliably. Position in Theme The Longshot is the sniper in the theme. It is best suited to said role, due to its stellar accuracy. This allows one to pick off any enemies from a distance. Blaster Co-relation The Longshot was followed up by the Longshot CS-12, which is basically the same blaster, but lacking the bipod and front blaster. It comes with a 12-Dart Clip. However, it is merely a repaint of the original. It was spiritually succeeded by the Centurion, which was advertised to shoot ranges of up to a hundred feet. Also, its non-Nerf brand competitor is the Air Zone Quickfire Sniper. Faults Like all other blasters, the Longshot has faults. The main fault is that it is a little bit heavy. This is probably because of its internals. How to fire ;Firing ;Extra clip storage Gallery Longshots.jpg|The original 3 colors of the Longshot CS-6. Ls12.jpg|The Zombie Strike Longshot CS-12.|link=Longshot CS-12 Commercial Trivia * It is featured in the Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite video games. * It is unknown as to why the Longshot was discontinued in North America. * The Longshot appeared as a prop in multiple television shows and movies. Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Blasters Category:Blasters introduced in 2006 Category:CS Category:Blasters that fire up to 50-59 feet Category:Blasters that fire up to 60-69 feet